


And the Universe Smiled

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: And it's adorable, Everyone ships you and Luke, F/M, Fluff, Give me a Luke please, I didn't either, Kissing, Luke is a cinnamon roll, Reader is adorable, Reader is really awkward, That ewoks are matchmakers, did you know, eeeeeee, happy feels, pure fluff, sooo, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for anon on tumblr: Imagine Luke kissing you in front of the whole gang</p><p>I love this. I'm sorry. I really do. It's cheesy af, but I don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Universe Smiled

**Author's Note:**

> E/C means eye color  
> N/N means nickname. I don't know why. I don't make the rules.

You had known Luke all your life. Your parents were good friends with his aunt and uncle. But one day they left, and Luke made his aunt and uncle agree for you to live with them.

Over the years, you had began to love Luke. You had no idea if he loved you back. You never asked, nervous of rejection. But if that was the case, you would try to take it well. You respect his decisions.

The Rebels had finally defeated the Empire, and you were all celebrating on Endor. You were all laughing, telling stories, having a good time; feeling more safe than ever.

Luke came over and sat by you. You leaned your head on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. His father Darth Vader was saved, but in the end, he still died. You were holding Luke's hand while watching the fire surround his father's body.

"Are you okay, Luke?" You said, tilting your head and looking at him with your big, E/C eyes. He nodded slowly.

"Y/N there is someth-" He was ignored when Wicket the Ewok started to climb up your let, and sat on your lap.

"Oh... Hello. Um." You look at Luke with a screaming internally look on your face. "What do I do?" You whispered. He shook his head. "You're helpful."

"Hey Leia! What do I do?!" You yelled over to her and Han.

Leia walked over to you, a huge smile on her face as she lifted the furry creature off your lap. She left but not without giving Luke a quick wink.

"Those things are so adorable, but they don't leave you alone," you said laughing while brushing dirt off your pants.

You start to hear Luke crack up. You looked at him. "What? Sorry I'm not good with adorable things!"

Luke continued to giggle, leaning down, and kissing you passionately, running his fingers through your hair. You pulled back quickly. Han started whistling in your direction.

"Yeah Luke! Get some!"

"What the hell, Luke!" You said laughing.

"N/N. Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Not really, but I think I have an idea." You smiled at him. "Do it again."

Luke nodded and kissed you again. You both heard clapping and cheering, but you didn't care. You were the happiest person alive.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEE I LOVE LUKE SO MUUCCCCHHHH
> 
> Request here: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com


End file.
